ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Crooked NoHead: Lockdown
|followed by= }} Mr. Crooked NoHead: Lockdown is the second novel in The New World Order trilogy written by Roxy Karparan. It was released on August 11, 2016. However, on June 18, 2019, D. Isaac Thomas confirmed the novel was not canon, as it had yet to be confirmed canonical or otherwise. Plot summary In the prologue, Mr. Crooked NoHead’s grandfather, Mr. Wretched NoHead I, searches for secrets of immortality, leading him to a mystic obsessed with immortality. He learns, much to his shock, that this individual will be his son, and he recalls his pregnant wife and begins considering whether or not he should tell her what he has seen. He spends several minutes weighing out the odds and ultimately resolves to tell her. Together, he and his Master devote themselves to the Grand Plan. One of the schemes they devise is the development of a targeted virus that would completely sever the police’s access to weaponry; yet despite spending years developing the virus, the project ultimately fails. Mr. Crooked NoHead eventually comes to see the Darkness not as a kind of malevolent mystic sentience bent on spreading suffering throughout the world but as an energy source, which can be manipulated just like any energy source. Eventually, Mr. Crooked NoHead realizes that Mr. Wretched NoHead is upsetting his plans and kills him. The ghost of his late father, however, uses transfer essence to enter his body and foresees his death, something “very grim”. With that, the vengeful ghost permanently cripples Mr. Crooked NoHead of his ability to see into the future. However, he receives a vision the following day. He witnesses many NoHeads tearing into Palmyra and attacking before being loaded onto cruisers, having been defeated mostly because of infighting. He sees them in jail cells, he sees a man named Mr. Horrid NoHead telekinetically summoning the keys and breaking out with his fellows after a short yet bloody battle with the jail guards. Years later, Mr. Crooked NoHead meets Mrs. Wretched NoHead and the two bond and fall in love. He proposes to her near a fireplace in a narrow room that is usually vacated, telling her that they have known each other for two years and asking her to marry him. Mrs. Wretched NoHead says yes. In June of 1972, Mr. Crooked NoHead is ambushed by a traitorous NoHead calling himself Mr. Blooded NoHead. Blooded draws his sword and battles Crooked, who wins. Mr. Crooked NoHead chooses to appropriate the rogue’s available resources and discovers a list of mutants, as well as the base’s hidden rooms, amid others. Most important to him, he learns, much to his chagrin, that apparently Mrs. Wretched NoHead has become pregnant six months prior and has never told him so. He fires a Blasting Beam into Mr. Blooded NoHead's corpse in anger. In October, Mr. Crooked NoHead and Mrs. Wretched NoHead give birth to a son. Mr. Crooked NoHead hates this infant, mostly due to Mrs. Wretched NoHead’s secrecy over the affair, and names him Mr. Stupid NoHead, out of sheer spite. Realizing that the infant has extraordinary potential, Mr. Crooked NoHead decides that he may be of use to him. Soon after being drawn out from the nursery, Mr. Stupid NoHead began the first stages of his training, designed to “break” him as an individual in order to remake him as a NoHead, under Mr. Crooked NoHead. The Master promises to the apprentice that, although his training will be severe, they would be free of a Code enacted by Mr. Demonic NoHead, meaning they will neither harbor any secrets from each other, nor experience any jealousy or mistrust in their relationship, thus serving the Darkness in concert. One winter between 1983 and 1988, Mr. Crooked NoHead heads on an errand with his son, but then subjects Mr. Stupid NoHead to intense cold that nearly kills the latter. Unaffected by the temperatures, Crooked probes NoHead’s mind, forcing him to relive his worst memories, with the goal of extinguishing any lingering feeling of emotional attachment. The NoHead hopes to use his son’s hatred and desperation for survival as a tool to destroy any good in him, ensuring his evil is irrevocable. Mr. Stupid NoHead endures, asking only when the trials will be over. Crooked also has his apprentice struggle to reach him, only to discover he had been a dopplegänger, and also subjects Mr. Stupid NoHead to deprivation of food, water and sleep. Mr. Stupid NoHead learns from Mr. Crooked NoHead over the course of many years, during which Crooked teaches his apprentice everything he knew to prevent the power he had amassed from being lost forever. During NoHead’s training, Crooked gives his apprentice access to his databanks. He had mentally manipulated the Police Grand Army into thinking the databases were in their hands. Crooked’s lessons involve forcing NoHead to face his fears, denying him pleasures, and taking from him the things he values. He teaches NoHead that emotions such as envy and hatred, though necessary to master the Darkness, are simply means to the end of casting aside usual notions of morality for a greater goal. Crooked also lectures his apprentice on the means of taking power, with the eventual goal of control over the solar system. Ever the academic with a desire for knowledge, Mr. Stupid NoHead yearns to learn more of the NoHead lore. However, his Master carefully conceals much information from his apprentice, and only intends to share his full knowledge at a gradual pace, depending on how much NoHead progresses. Category:Non-canonical novels Category:The New World Order trilogy